Scarlet gentleman
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: AU. Newcomer to town Nick is looking for some companionship for the night and finds it
1. Chapter 1

The swinging doors of the saloon squeaked and clunked lightly behind the male walking in, his green eyes scanning around. A black piano sat in the far corner of the place with a blond woman, her hair piled high on her head, sat on it singing to the song that was being played. Most of the place was more focused on the smooth skin of her near falling out of the clutching corset then of the new male. Behind the bar, the aging bartender looked over the newcomer with a bit of suspense, his hand under the bar. Walking over to an empty stool, his boots thunking on the scuffed wooden floor.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked, his hand not quite moving yet. One could guess that some kind of gun was concealed under there.

"Shot of whiskey if you don't mind,"

Flipping his long duster coat out of the way he slid onto the bar stool, removing his dark hat and laying it down as well. A few moments later the drink was set in front of him and the bartender picked up a rag and started cleaning a glass.

"I don't recon I've seen you around these parts,"

"Just rode into town," The male said, taking a drink of the bitter liquid in his glass.

"You ain't looking for no trouble are you stranger?"

"No sir, just a drink and maybe a card game or two,"

"Well you got your drink and them fella's over there are always looking for some new meat to play against," The bartender pointed to a table near the piano.

There were three males sitting around a table set for four. In the middle of the table there was a sizeable amount of money that the male eyed a little hungrily.

"Thank you much sir," The male nodded and dropped a the amount of money to pay for his current drink on the table.

Putting his hat back on his head, he picked up his drink and headed over to the table, giving a roguish grin to the woman singing.

"I hear you guys are always looking for some new meat to play against." He said, leaning one hand on the back of the unused chair.

"You could say that, you new in town?" The male to the left of him said.

"Just rode in his morning,"

"What's your name stranger?" The one across from him said, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Nick,"

"Well Nick, sit down and annie up if'in you think you can keep up,"

Nick smirked slightly and sat down taking a sip of his drink before setting it on the table. Reaching into his pocket he tossed a small sack on the table that made a metallic clinking sound as it settled.

"Poker ok with you, Mr. Nick," The one shuffling the cards asked.

"Very much so," His green eyes sparked a little.

Soon enough the game was under way and Nick put on a hard poker face as he studied his cards and his opponents. Small tells gave each of the males away, until it was just him and the original dealer. The pile of money in middle of the table had grown quite large with each hand.

"Final hand take all?" Nick suggested, if he had learned one thing it was to leave while you were ahead.

"That's fine with me," The male, who Nick found out was named Bill, agreed and dealt the cards.

Nick's face gave nothing away as he put down two cards, watching the other male closely. The small twitch of the pinkie on the guys right hand gave it away that he was trying to bluff Nick into folding.

"I'm in," Nick said, a decent hand of a full house with ace's high in his grasp.

"Same here,"

Hands were shown and Nick scooped up his winnings and put them in the little bag he had brought out at the beginning.

"Beginners luck,"

"The best kind, let me buy you a drink," Nick said, standing up.

The other stood up with him and they both walked over to the bar and ordered another drink. When they arrived Nick paid and the bartender walked away, keeping an eye on another person that just walked in.

"So is there anyplace in this town to get some company for the night?" Nick asked, in a semi quiet voice.

Bill thought for a quick moment and nodded vacantly. "You'll want Mrs. Sasha's house,"

"Where can I find it?"

Bill told him where to find in and when Nick was done with his drink, he headed out of the bar and got on his horse. It was just a small ride and at first he though he had the wrong place.

The only indication of what it was, was a small plaque next to the door that had Mrs. Sasha on it. Shadows covered the front of the white painted house, since the only light was one lantern that was hanging over the plaque. After dismounting his horse, Nick tied it up and patted the side of it's neck and headed on the porch. On the door there was another small plaque that said please knock. Lifting his hand he rapped his knuckles against the wood and waited. A few moments later the door opened and an near overly made up face peaked out.

"May I help you sir?" The woman asked in a sensual voice.

"I was told this was the place to come for some company,"

"Well that is right, but all of my girls are currently occupied if you would like to wait for one of the gentlemen to be done,"

Nick shifted a little and looked around making sure there wasn't anyone around. "Do you have any company of the male persuasion?"

An understanding look crossed her face as a smile spread on her face. "That we do sir, Ellis isn't asked for every night but he is here none the less,"

"Can I get him for a few hours then?"

"Honey you can have him for the whole night," Mrs. Sasha said, opening the door and motioning for Nick to come in.

Nick paid the wage for Ellis and was taken upstairs by Mrs. Sasha, a few sounds of pleasure coming from the rooms they passed. The busty woman opened a door and ushered Nick in and smiled at him.

"Here is your room for the night, I'll go fetch Ellis, please just follow the few rules that are posted on the wall right there," She pointed then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Nick slipped his coat off his shoulders and hung it up on the coat rack that was next to the rules. As he put his hat on the wooden rack, his eyes scanned over the rules.

Do your best to keep your moans low as to not disturb other guests.

If you only paid for an hour you best be out when that time is up.

If you paid for a night and fall asleep, you will be woken at 7 and asked to leave.

Do not disrespect my girls

If you have a problem with any of these rules, come say your complaints to my shot gun.

Nick let out a small breath that was half a chuckle as he slipped his boots off and took his socks off as well. The opening and closing of the door behind him shook him out of his thoughts and he turned around as the lock of the door clicked.

"Hello there sir," Ellis's voice flowed like honey over Nick as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

"Hello there yourself," Nick said, his eyes racking over the male in front of him.

His skin was a golden brown, his well defined chest on full display at the lack of a shirt. The blue jeans with out a belt of anything riding low on his hips, a nice trail of hair leading into the material. Ellis's hair was slightly curly and a light brown that made Nick want to run his fingers in.

"Are you going to do something or just stand there and look at me?" Ellis asked, his blue eyes twinkling slightly.

"We have all night, what's the rush?" Nick said, walking over to Ellis.

Nicks hands moved out and rubbed their way up Ellis's chest, middle fingers swirling lightly over his nipples. A soft moan escaped the blonds lips as Nick's thumbs took over the ministrations on the smooth dusky skin of his nipples. Attaching his lips to Ellis's neck, Nick nipped slightly at the skin, more moans following the actions.

"What do I have the pleasure of calling you anyway," Ellis asked, tilting his head and resting his hands on Nick's shoulders.

"The names Nick," He growled huskily into Ellis's ear, tracing his tongue against the outer shell.

"Oh Nick," A shiver rolled up his body.

Nick smirked and grabbed Ellis's hands and moved them to the buttons on the suit vest he was wearing. The other male smiled and started threading the buttons through the holes until they were all out. Pushing the material off of Nick's shoulders and tossed it onto a chair that was also in the room. Starting on the buttons of Nicks shirt the dark haired male pressed his lips against Ellis's plump ones. He took Nick's tongue into his mouth willingly as the others fingers did find their way into his hair. As soon as Nick's shirt was undone it joined his vest and Nick pulled them together.

Ellis's skin was warm and soft to the touch against him, his mat of chest hair scratching lightly against Ellis. Sinking his teeth lightly into the blonds bottom lip, his hand that wasn't in Ellis's hair moved down and grasped his ass. Slightly hesitant fingers moved over Nick's chest and into the hair there, playing lightly with the follicles.

"Mmh Nick," Ellis moaned against his lips as his hand brought their hips together, both their cocks up and ready for some attention.

Nick pulled away and moved his hands down to the younger's pants and undid them, pushing them down his hips. Stepping out of the pile of material, Nick licked his lips at the sight of the hardened flesh that was revealed. Curling his fingers around it, Ellis moaned and buried his face into the skin of Nick's neck. Pumping his hand up and down brought forth wonderful noises from his lips.

"That feels good," He whimpered a little.

"I think I have something that will feel better," Nick said into the males ear and maneuvered them over to the bed.

Pushing Ellis onto it, he spread his legs and moved between them ducking his head down to kiss the skin of his thigh. Kissing up more Ellis wiggled lightly on the bed, grabbing the pillow under his head. Slipping his tongue out he ran it over the seam of the blonds scrotum, letting the tip swish back and forth. Ellis's moans were sweet music to his ears as he put his mouth over one of his balls. After giving full attention to both of them in turn he licked a line up his erection, the appendage jumping lightly at the touch.

Moving up to the tip, he lapped at the pre-cum that was starting to leak out, making Ellis moan more. Slipping just the head into he mouth he moved his tongue around a few times before taking him in deeper. Nick's hands held down the others hips as he bobbed his head over and over Ellis's cock.

"Oh fuck Nick," Ellis panted as his teeth bit into his bottom lip a whine bubbling up.

As Nick took more of the males cock into his mouth he hummed deeply, the vibrations targeting the nerves in the head of Ellis's cock. A choked moan burst from the blonds lips as Nick moved faster, moving his tongue more against the thick vein of his erection.

"Nick I'm gonna come," Ellis gasped, pressing his head harder into the pillow.

The dark haired male just moved faster, sucking harder. With a loud gasp Ellis released his cum down Nick's throat, his hips jerking against his will. Pulling off the softening flesh Nick swallowed all of Ellis's seed and licked his lips, then wiped the gathered moisture off. Climbing off the bed Nick undid his belt, when Ellis popped up and pushed his hands away.

"This is supposed to be my job," He said, undoing his pants.

"That it is," Nick smirked moving his hands out of the way.

Ellis pushed the material off down Nick's hips, licking his lips at the sight of the males cock. Moving forward he took the flesh into his mouth, making the elder male moan low in his throat and push his fingers in Ellis's hair.

"You have quite a mouth on you," Nick moaned in an appreciative manner.

His mouth worked over Nick for a few more minutes before he pulled back and dragged Ellis up off the bed. Molding their lips together, Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis's back.

"I don't want to come in your mouth," He said, quickly before pressing their lips together again.

Ellis nodded lightly gasping at the passion behind the taller mans kiss and the roughness of his hands grabbing him everywhere. Pulling away he pushed Nick onto the bed and waited till he situated himself. Moving over his legs he took Nick's cock into his mouth again for a few moments to get it slick. Sliding up more, he positioned the males cock at his entrance and pushed lightly. A small look of discomfort shadowed Ellis's face as he started moving up and down, pushing in more each time.

"Fuck, Ellis," Nick growled as he held onto Ellis's hips.

"Like that Nick?" Ellis asked, getting almost fully on the males cock.

A deep nod and a moan was his answer as Nick started moving with him, their hips meeting in the middle. Ellis's hands moved through the hairs on Nick's chest as his moans joined Nick's. The sound's of their skin hitting each others filled the room more as Nick started jerking his hips up harder into Ellis. Ellis's cock sprung back to life as Nick's cock head started assaulting his prostate with pleasure.

Nick's strong hand curled around the appendage again as Ellis's voice turned into whimpers again. The younger male's body jerked and shivered with pleasure as he came close to his second orgasm of the night. Curse words spilled from Nick's lips as Ellis's muscles started twitching around him as he got close.

"Come for me Ellis," Nick growled, moving his hand faster.

A low unbroken moan came from Ellis's lips as he came over Nicks and stomach. The pleasant extra pleasure around Nick's cock made his whole frame shake and shiver as he started getting close. Coaxing words of encouragement and pleasure came from Ellis pushing Nick further until he came with a moan.

Another deep shudder racked through him as Ellis pulled off of him. Moving over to a small table that held two bowls, Ellis pulled out a piece of cloth. Walking over to him, he washed Nick off with the, surprisingly warm, cloth and then himself. Putting the cloth into the other bowl he moved over and sat on the bed. Nick grabbed him around the bicep and pulled him down and half under him. Ellis opened his mouth to ask but never got the chance as Nick sealed their lips together. The elders hand grasped around until he found the blanket and pulled it up over both of them.

"What are you doing?" Ellis asked, slightly confused.

"Going to bed and since I paid for your company through the rest of the night, I guess you're staying with me," Nick said, kissing the other male deeply again for a moment.

This time when he let go of his lips, he laid his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes, pulling Ellis close. It had been a long time since he wasn't completely alone whilst falling asleep and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Me and my random ideas. This one came from when I was at my house, my dad was watching an old western and the main character is friends with an owner of a brothel and this popped up.

Set sometime in the old west.

The name came from the girls were called "scarlet ladies" And since it's about whore!Ellis I figured it fit.

Valve owns the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was clear and full of stars as the nearly full moon shown down on the nearly deserted street. Nicks footsteps fell and slightly echoed off the nearby buildings, most of which had their lights off. Seeing the familiar white house, with its one lamp he moved forward and up onto the porch. Knocking a swift two times, he lowered his hand and waited for the door to open. A few moments later the door opened revealing the busty owner Mrs. Sasha.

"Well hello there,"

"Ma'am," He said, in a greeting way, lifting his hat for a second and putting it back.

"If you're here to see Ellis again, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait about twenty minutes,"

"Someone else asked for him?" Nick said, trying to ignore the bubble of jealousy in his stomach.

"Yes'ir, but they only have him for another ten minutes and the extra ten is for him to get cleaned up,"

"I can wait then," Nick said.

"Very well, come on in and I can show you to your room," She said, opening the door allowing him to step in before she shut and locked it again.

After he paid her again for the rest of the night, she lead him up to an unoccupied room. Taking off his coat, hat, boots and socks he laid on the bed with his arms behind his head and started thinking. He never was one for staying in one place for very long, he could already feel the itch to keep moving starting. There was something about this town that had him wanting to stay though. He didn't much want to admit that it was Ellis, since he didn't like the word love or commitment. However waking up to him like he did just a few days ago felt, right. He could see himself waking up everyday next to him, riding across the land heading to a new town. Sure they would have to hide it when others are around since being into men is looked down on so hard, but to Nick, he almost felt it was worth it.

Those thoughts were still roaming around in his head when there was a small knock on the door and Ellis came in. Nick looked up smiling lightly, until he saw the male and the smiled turned into a frown

"What happened to you?" Nick asked, getting up off the bed as Ellis locked the door.

"It doesn't matter," Ellis said, trying to put on a smile, but flinched.

Under his left eye there was the strong start of a shiner, accompanied by a split on the right bottom of his lip. He again wasn't wearing a shirt and Nick could see hand shaped bruises on his wrists as well.

"It does matter," Nick argued stepping up to Ellis.

"This is supposed to be about yer pleasure, not wasting the time yew have worrying about me, since who knows if ah'm going to be asked fer again tonight,"

"Well to bad if anyone else asks for you tonight," Nick said.

"Huh?" Ellis looked confused.

"You're mine for the rest of the night, so I can waste all the time I want worrying about you,"

Ellis opened and closed his mouth a few times then threw his arms around Nicks neck, burying his face in the males neck.

"Thank yew," He said in a shaky voice. "He was saying he was going to be back fer more tonight,"

Nick fought the growl that was starting to bubble up in his throat and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other holding the back of his head.

"I thought she had a rule against disrespecting her,"

"Girls," Ellis said, before Nick could say anything else. "She's just worried about the girls, since more or less ah'm just a dirty little secret to a few of the men in this town, unless someone askes, no one knows ah'm even here,"

A small growl did escape his lips this time as Ellis clung closer to him. "Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who did this to you?"

"His name is Francis, he works at the black smith shop,"

Nick nodded and just held on to the shaking man in his arms. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to,"

"That's just a waste of your money,"

"Look at you, you just got abused and the person that pays you doesn't even give a fuck and your shaking like a leaf, screw the money,"

Ellis pulled back a little and chewed on his lip lightly. "Well thank yew, but,"

"But?" Nick said, tilting his head a little.

"Maybe I want to," Ellis said, quietly.

"What?"

"Yew are the first guy to ever come in here and treat me like a person not just the whore that ah am,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really and you are also the best ah have ever had as well," Ellis said, stopping a beat looking a little embarrassed at what he said.

Nick opened his mouth a few times trying to find something to say, the words just out of his grasp. Nodding he pulled Ellis close to him again and pressed their lips together.

Ellis let out a small gasp as Nick ran his tongue lightly against his bottom lip, flicking it over the cut. The copper taste of blood bloomed lightly on his tongue as it passed over it, then moved into the warm cavern. The arms around the back of Nick's neck pulled him closer as he kissed him back. Nick's strong hands found their way to Ellis's hips as he pulled him away from the door and in the direction of the bed. Moving them around Nick laid Ellis down, their lips never leaving each others. Lifting just his torso up Ellis undid the vest and shirt that Nick was wearing. After he laid himself back down, the younger male pushed the material off him and onto the floor.

Breaking the kiss Nick kissed down the others jaw line, sucking lightly at the junction where his jaw meets his neck. Ellis's nails dug lightly into Nick's shoulders as the male continued the actions on his pulse point.

"Oh Nick," Ellis's back arched as Nick moved down kissing over his chest.

Flicking his tongue out, he swirled it around the males nipple, rubbing his thumb over the other one. Ellis's moans and whimpers made Nick shudder with pleasure as he moved down his stomach. Getting to the top of Ellis's pants, he could see the males excitement, making his mouth water slightly. Getting rid of the pants and underwear he kissed at the males hips. Taking the head of Ellis's cock into his mouth, the blond moaned more as he slipped his tongue around it. Moving his mouth down, he took about half of it in, then moved back up to just the head. Nick repeated his motion taking more and more of him in then back up to just half, then back down again. It didn't take long at all for Ellis to start whimpering in pleasure and shove his hands into the sides of the pillow under his head.

"Oh Nick, yea yea," He moaned, his back arching off the bed.

Humming deep in his throat, Nick started moving faster over Ellis's erect flesh. The males moans climbed a notch higher as he came down Nick's throat. Swallowing all of the bitter liquid he moved back up the male sealing their lips back together. Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick's neck again, kissing him deeply, their tongues wrapping around the others.

"Please, get in me," Ellis said, in a breathless tone when they broke apart.

"As you wish," Nick said, standing up quickly to get rid of his lower clothing.

As he slipped them off Ellis sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, taking Nick's cock into his mouth. Once he was sure it was thoroughly slicked, he got back on the bed, looking over at Nick. Crawling back over the other male, he kissed him deeply as he pushed his cock into him slowly. Ellis made a small look of pain, but shook his head when Nick asked him about stopping.

"He just went a little rough on me, but please don't stop,"

"Ok," He said softly, going more into his willing body.

Spreading Ellis's legs more, he pushed further until he was fully in him. Leaning down and capturing his lips once more, he started moving. Ellis's look of pain gradually melted off his face until it was completely taken over by pleasure.

"Oooh Nick," He moaned as his head pressed back into the pillow.

"Ellis, you feel amazing," Nick panted into his neck.

The blonds moans just grew more as the head of Nick's cock started rubbing against his prostate. Sitting up slightly, he hooked his arms under Ellis's legs, making them spread a little bit more. Ellis's cock was already hard again and bouncing slightly against his stomach with each thrust that Nick took.

"Touch yourself," Nick commanded softly, tossing his head back as Ellis's muscles tightened over him once.

Ellis moaned at the command and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with Nick's thrusts. Nick's moans started joining his as his muscles starting tightening more around him.

"Oh Nick, can I come, please?" Ellis gasped, his back arching.

"Yea, Ellis come for me," Nick moaned.

Ellis's body tensed as he gave a loud moan and came over his hand and stomach. Nick's body shuddered as he continued to move within Ellis.

"Yea Nick, oh god yea," Ellis moaned, pulling Nick down to him.

Their lips played against each other, as Nick's body started shaking lightly with the impending orgasm. Ellis's hand made it's way into Nick's hair as the male gave a muffled moan and came within him. They continued the battle of their lips until Nick's softening member slipped out of him.

"We should get cleaned up," Nick said, rolling off of Ellis.

"Yea," Ellis said, getting up and grabbing the wet cloth like he did the time before.

He cleaned him self up quickly and then did the same for Nick and the bit that leaked out of him onto the bed. After he put the cloth into the other bowl Nick motioned for him to get back into bed, which he complied to. Wrapping his arms around Ellis he brought their lips back together.

"Thank you again," Ellis said softly.

"You don't have to thank me," Nick said pulling Ellis against his chest, tucking the males head under his chin.

Ellis just nuzzled into his chest and started falling asleep. Long after Nick heard Ellis snoring softly into his chest, Nick was up thinking. Tomorrow at some point he was going to pay a little visit to the blacksmith shop. Then he was going to figure out how to get Ellis out of that hell hole.

~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~

Well here is another installment of scarlet gentleman.

Yea Idk

With the way I ended this, there will more than likely be more chapters and all so yea, give me idea's?


	3. Chapter 3

The final beams of sunlight still shown across the town as Nick moved towards the blacksmith shop. After him and Ellis both woke up, he had asked the abused male what this Francis fellow looked like. Checking out the place earlier in the day it was just him and another guy there and Nick didn't want anyone else to be there. So he more or less staked out in the saloon and waited for the other man to leave.

Nick could hear the banging of the guys hammer on something as he walked in and looked at him.

"Francis?" Nick said, making him pause and look up from what he was doing.

"Yea, who's asking?" Francis asked, picking up the horseshoe he was working on with a pair of tongs and tossed it into a water bucket.

"Me that's who,"

"Yea and who are you?" He asked.

"Doesn't really matter who I am just that I happen to have a very big problem with you," Nick approached him and his fist flashed out before Francis could blink.

The shot landed right under his left eye, making him stumble back a few steps then righting himself and near growling.

"What is your problem?" He snapped getting up and shoving Nick's shoulders.

"I told you, you are my problem," Nick swayed a little at the push, but then responded by a punch to the gut.

This time Francis didn't just let the punch go and retaliated with one of his own, getting Nick in the jaw. In the blink of an eye, fists were flying in anywhere they could get a hit to land on the other.

"You son of a bitch," Francis cursed out as Nick hit him again in the ribs, hearing a definite crack.

Throwing all of his boy weight against him, Francis knocked Nick on the ground.

"What on fucking earth did I do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me," Nick spat out, head butting Francis, stunning the male, letting Nick push him off and against the metal pounding block. "It's what you did to him,"

"Him? I didn't do anything to, wait a second you're talking about that whore over at Sasha's aren't you?"

"Shut up," Nick growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"It is isn't it? You have feelings for that little cocksucker don't you?"

"I thought I told you to shut up, he is a human being and doesn't deserve to be beaten up by someone like you,"

"Try and stop me from going back and killing the little fucker next time,"

Nick growled and pulled Francis up and knocked his head back against the metal block as hard as he could. Francis's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as his body went completely limp. Nick stood up and dusted his hands off then wiped at the blood that was pooling on his eyebrow. The other males chest was still moving up and down and Nick tried his best not to shove a spike through his heart. Leaving the shop he made his way to the room he was staying at to get cleaned up before going over to Mrs. Sasha's.

Once the blood, dirt and dust were all washed off of him the damages weren't too bad as far he could currently tell. There was a pretty little scratch over his left eyebrow, there would be a bruise on the side of his nose tomorrow and there was as bruise under the right side of his chin. Getting into some clean clothes he grabbed the bag he got from the bank today and headed out.

Getting to 's house he went up and knocked on the door, looking around as he waited. Soon enough the door opened and smiled at him.

"Well hello there, here again to take our little Ellis for a spin?"

"Actually I have a proposition I would like to talk about,"

"Well come into my office and we will see about this little proposition of yours,"

Nick smiled and followed her into the house than to a nice little office, her mentioned shot gun on the desk.

"Well lets get to talking," She said, sitting down at the desk.

Sitting in his room, Ellis was reading the daily newspaper when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Ma'am," He called.

"I don't think I have the equipment to be a ma'am," Nick said as he opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Jumping a little Ellis put the paper down on his bare nightstand and sat up on the small bed.

"Nick, what're you doin here and what happened?" He asked, noting the injuries.

"What I can't come see you now?" Nick asked.

"Well of course yew can, but normally ah come to see yew in a room, nawt yew coming to see me in my room,"

"Well tonight isn't exactly the same as the others," Nick said, moving over to sit on the mattress with Ellis.

"What do yew mean?" He asked, his eyebrows crinkling together lightly.

"Well does this look familiar?" Nick said, pulling a piece of paper out of his vest pocket, holding it up.

"That's the contract that I signed when I started working here, saying that I was to stay here next to always, never 'out' anyone in the town and all that,"

"That's right,"

"How did yew get it then?"

Nick smiled and ripped the piece of paper into little pieces and handed them to Ellis, who looked even more confused.

"Like I said tonight isn't going to be the same as the others, you no longer belong to Mrs. Sasha,"

"What?" Ellis said, his eyes a little wide.

"I paid her what she wanted and now you're free to do whatever it is you want, if you want to come with me then pack your stuff and we'll get out of this town tonight. If you don't then you still have to pack your stuff, but you can leave and go where ever it is you want,"

Ellis opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking between Nick and the pieces of paper in his hands.

"Yer serious?" Ellis said in a small voice.

"I am, Mrs. Sasha told me you have a horse so that's not a problem, the only thing now is what you want to do,"

Ellis dropped the pieces of paper on the bed and threw his arms tightly around Nick's neck, pulling him close.

"Ah don't know how ah'm ever going to thank yew enough for all of this,"

"Does that mean you're going to come with me?"

"Yes, a million times yes,"

Nick smiled and held the other male till he took a deep breath and pulled back a little. "Yew never did answer my other question though,"

"About the injuries?"

Ellis nodded.

"I paid a visit to the blacksmith shop today and gave him a piece of my mind and my fist,"

"Yew are one of the best people ah have ever met," Ellis smiled and pressed his lips to Nicks.

Nick smiled and pulled Ellis close again as the younger man ran his fingers through his hair. They stayed lip locked for a few moments before Nick pulled back and bumped Ellis's forehead lightly with his own.

"Come on you, get your stuff together and get out of this place,"

Nodding fast, Ellis went around the room and grabbed a bag that was there and started putting his clothes in it. His stuff only really filled about half of the bag and Ellis slipped on his boots and hat and smiled at Nick.

"Ah'm ready, if yew are,"

Nick smiled and stood up, leading Ellis out of the room and down the small hall way. A few of the girls were there to say their goodbyes to Ellis and to tell him how lucky he was to be getting out. Ellis said his goodbyes and also one to Mrs. Sasha and they were out of the building and around the back of it. It didn't take long for Ellis to get his horse saddled up and ready, then heading over to get Nicks things.

Side by side they rode off away from the town, both knowing things were going to be getting tight at time. Being with Nick however and away from one of the only towns he ever knew, he felt things were going to be ok.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Just a little chapter, sorry that there isn't any smut lol.

Felt like writing the little fight with Francis and Nick and then Nick keeping his inner promise of getting him out of there ^^

I hope you like it

Valve owns.


	4. Chapter 4

The mattress bounced lightly under him as the muscular male threw Ellis onto the bed and climbed up between his legs. There were no kisses, just sex which he couldn't even feel anymore when it came to Francis. A piece of rough rope found it's way around his neck before he could even blink and it started tightening.

"Francis," Ellis grated out, trying to pull at the rope, not getting far.

"You're never going to talk about me to anyone again," The top male laughed as Ellis struggled more for breath.

"Help," He squeaked out before the rope tightened even more and he couldn't breath anymore.

With a loud gasp, Ellis woke up and sat up straight holding his hand over his fast beating heart. Looking around he didn't spot Nick anywhere, just their horses and the dwindling fire that was a few yards away.

After they had left the town, they had ridded a few hours when they found a little stream that was pretty surrounded by tree's. Nick had a little bit of food in one of his saddle bag, so he made a fire and they ate. After they were done eating Nick had told him all what Francis had said, since Ellis was persistent about it. Having the nightmare however was making his second guess ever wanting to know about what was said.

"Nick?" Ellis called out into the darkness, his voice more shaky than he would have liked.

A few seconds later there was the sound of crunching branches and Nick appeared next to him. Looking at him for a moment he sat down and pulled Ellis to him, where the male let out a bit of a sob.

"Shhh I'm right here, what happened?" Nick asked, in a soothing voice, rubbing Ellis's back.

"Ah had a nightmare," Ellis said, feeling his face heat up a little bit at how silly that sounded.

"About what?"

"Him killing me," He said in a small voice.

Nick's blood went a little cold as a growl wanted to bubble out of his throat. Moving back a little, he put his hands on the sides of Ellis's neck and pressed their lips together lightly.

"It's going to be ok El, I'm not going to let him hurt you ever,"

"Yew promise?"

"With all my heart,"

"Ah don't deserve yew," Ellis said, moving forward to kiss Nick than stopping, looking almost ashamed.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to kiss me?"

"A course ah do,"

"Then why did you stop?" Nick asked, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Ah guess just so long of having it programmed into my brain not to make the first move, it sticks a bit,"

"Why couldn't you make the first move?"

"Well yew see, there were a few of the men in town that wanted to fuck me, but not kiss me and ah mean ah really like kissin," Ellis rubbed his arm. "And if the guy didn't want it, ah couldn't take it since it might put them out of their comfort zone and ah would get beat fer it,"

Nick nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense, but you never have to worry about that with me and I'll tell you a secret,"

"Hmm?"

"I like kissing too, especially if it's you that I'm kissing,"

Ellis smiled brightly and hugged Nick tightly. "Can ah do something then?"

"Go ahead," Nick said softly, kissing Ellis's shoulder.

Ellis pulled back a little and pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side of the blanket they were on. Reaching his hands a little shakily, he undid the buttons of Nick's shirt and soon it followed his own. Leaning forward Ellis pressed his lips to Nick's, resting his hands on the elders shoulders. He then pressed against him pushing him onto his back and fitting his body on top of Nick's.

"Mmm," Nick hummed as their mouths worked against each others.

Breaking the kiss Ellis ghosted his lips over Nick's jaw line, trying to not put to much pressure on the growing bruise. Moving the kisses to Nick's neck were slow and unsure, the older males gasps and moans were keeping him going. Ellis kisses the junction of Nick's shoulder a few times, then gently nipped the skin.

"Ohh Ellis," Nick moaned, holding the back of Ellis's neck lightly.

"Is this ok?" Ellis asked, doing it again.

"More than ok love," Nick said, tilting his head to the right, giving Ellis more room.

Moving his head forward again, he pressed his teeth gently into Nick's neck, sucking the skin gently. Nick moaned more as Ellis's hand ran up his chest, moving lightly into his chest hair. Letting go of his neck, he kissed Nick again as the male resisted the urge to roll them over and take him. He was going to let Ellis take this where he wanted, to show him he didn't need to be afraid of anything with him.

Parting their lips again Ellis looked down into Nick's eyes, brushing his hair back off his forehead.

"What did ah do to deserve to find someone as amazing as yew?" Ellis asked softly.

"Well it seemed it was about time something good happened in your life," Nick smiled.

"But to have my life go from udder hell to being out of there forever in such a short amount of time and just because yew were horny,"

Nick chuckled a little but couldn't deny that, that was about how it happened.

"Ah mean what if ah would have been to sick to work or my night off or," Nick leaned up and silenced the male with a quick kiss.

"No more talk of what if's, you're out of there and here with me now,"

"Ah know, it's just a little bothersome to think of,"

"Then don't think anymore right now,"

"Ah think ah can do that," Ellis smiled and kissed Nick again.

When both were thoroughly out of breath from the kiss, Ellis moved away again, moving down. After getting Nick's lower clothing off, Ellis peeled his own off and straddled Nick's legs. Resting his hands on the sides of Nick's hips, Ellis moved and fitted his mouth over his cock. Slipping it in, Nick gave a moan as he mouth worked over him, getting him slicked up.

Letting go of Nick's cock with a small popping noise, Ellis moved up him, positioning himself over him. Taking just the head of his cock into him, Ellis moved slowly up and down, holding onto Nick's chest of support.

"Oh yea, Ellis," Nick moaned, holding onto Ellis's hips.

"Does that feel good?" Ellis purred out, moving a bit further down on Nick's cock.

The elder male nodded and moaned louder as Ellis took even more of him in before pulling up to near the tip. He repeated this action until he was fully on his cock, making them both moan louder. Starting a slow pace, Ellis moved up and down Nick's cock, each time down hitting his prostate making him shake with pleasure.

"Oh Nick, Move please?" Ellis gasped.

Grabbing his hips a little more solidly, Nick started moving his hips up when Ellis would move down. It didn't take them long to get into a rhythm as Ellis moans climbed higher as he got closer to orgasm.

"Oh yea," Ellis moaned out as Nick's hand wrapped itself around his cock.

"Do you want to come for me baby?" Nick purred as he thrust his hips faster.

"Yea, yea, YEA," Ellis shouted out as his muscles jerked and he came over Nick's stomach and chest.

"God Ellis," Nick moaned, gripping the males hips again, moving faster again.

With the added tightening of Ellis's inner muscles around him, only a couple dozen thrusts later sent him over the edge. Pushing deep in Ellis he unloaded all of him cum until he was dry and gasped.

Breathing heavily, Ellis leaned down and kissed Nick for a few moments, slipping their tongues against each others. Pulling off of Nick, Ellis helped him up and they headed over to the small stream. Cleaning up quickly, they made their way back to the blanket and pulled their pants on.

"Where were yew anyway?" Ellis asked as they laid down.

"Oh your horse was making a fuss so I went to see why," Nick answered, pulling Ellis's back to his front.

"Why was he?"

"There was a garden snake over there, so I moved it, I'm sorry I wasn't here,"

"It's ok, yew couldn't have known ah was going to have a nightmare,"

"Not the point,"

Turning around for a moment Ellis sealed his lips against Nick's, kissing him lazily. When their lips parted he turned back around and let Nick hold him tight against him, kissing his shoulder.

"Good night," Ellis said softly, already falling back into dream land.

"Good night," Nick said gently against his ear and joined him in sleep just a few moments later.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

After a pretty awesome comment over on DA this came up from the persons suggestion :3

Even an idea for another chapter after this, but that will be my little secret to what it's going to hold :D

So have fun with the chapter

And valve owns the boys


End file.
